Destiny
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Two souls, One body, One love. Is Destiny cruel, loving, or perhaps even a mix of the two. What will happen to our two lovers Yuugi and Yami in the end when it is time for their Judgement and Destiny to decide?
1. Ch 1 End of Innocence

Title: Destiny

Main Pairing: Yami/Yuugi

Other Pairings: Joey/Seto, Tristan/ Téa

Rating: M for Yaoi, Suggestive Content, and Strong Langue

Summary: Two souls, One body, One love. Is Destiny cruel, loving, or perhaps even a mix of the two. What will happen to our two lovers Yuugi and Yami in the end when it is time for their Judgement and Destiny to decide?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy! Comments, Opinions (-+) are welcome and encouraged.

----

The previous evening, knowing full well of today, he had put several extra sheets on the bed. Yuugi had woken early in the morning, a little before six. Padding to the door on tiptoes, holding his breath, as silently as possible he locked his door. Then just as silently he went back to his bed. Sitting on the edge he slipped from his pajamas, sliding his naked form into the bed. As he looked up at the ceiling, he touched the chain, slowly tracing it till it touched the puzzle. He closed his eyes, he appeared in his soul room.

When he appeared in his room, he was fully dressed in the usual blue pants, black shirt, several belts in several places, and the collar around his neck. Intentions high, he didn't spend a minute more in his room. Out in the hall, he knocked on Yami's door.

Yami opened his door appearing in the same attire as Yuugi. He stretched revealing muscles on such a slender, tender frame. "Yuugi?"

"I'm sorry I came so early." Yuugi took a deep breath, his face mingled with delight and concern. "Yami do you know what today is?"

Yami looked Yuugi's face his own now holding much to the same expression. "Time has no boundary on me, expect when I take control of your body." He paused thinking over Yuugi's question. Slowly, sadly, he shook his head.

Yuugi had a grin forming on his face, a twinkle in his eyes. He touched the chain around his neck. "Today, one year ago I solved the puzzle that brought us together." Yuugi paused leaning against the wall in the hall. "It granted my wish in allowing me to make friends, but it gave me something else…"

Yami had positioned himself in front of Yuugi. He cupped his hands under Yuugi's chin, lifting his head. Eye to eye he smiled. "It gave us both something else besides your wish." He leaned in, and kissed Yuugi softly. Barely brushing lips, Yuugi returned it.

Yuugi let out a long sigh his eyes never left Yami's. Yami a little confused over Yuugi's reaction straightened himself, and dropped his hands to his sides. "Destiny is cruel to us." Yuugi said it almost as if the breath had been knocked out of him. Tears formed on the rim of his eyes. "I would have helped you regardless if it had been your flesh, and not my own that we share." He took in a breath; it hurt him deep every time the thought came to mind. "We are so very close, yet, so very far apart." Yuugi's tears were slipping out of the rims and down his cheeks. "We touch as an illusion, not as a reality." He them slammed his hand into his chest, clutching the clothing where his heart was. "Yet, what I feel for you is reality, not an illusion."

Yami listened carefully, and made for a long silence as he thought carefully over what to say. "I know you would have helped me regardless of flesh of my own, or flesh shared. However, Destiny isn't cruel Yuugi. Destiny insured us, with use of the puzzle, that we would meet." He grinned. "It insured us that we couldn't be separated, that we are always together." He took Yuugi's hand that clutched his shirt. He pressed theirs together so they were palm to palm. "I Love You!"

Yuugi's tears had stopped the previous ones staining his cheeks. Feeling the warmth of Yami's palm on his own brought back his smile. "I Love You!" He then took his fingers and twinned him into Yami's.

Slowly he pulled their hand up to his cheek, and Yammi's backside of the hand brushed against his cheek. Yuugi's eyes closed softly. "Illusion or Reality, we know what we feel." He paused, breathing deep. "Today lets end the last of the innocence between us."

Yammi's face had formed a shocked, excited expression, glad Yuugi's eyes where closed. But, before he could say anything Yuugi had pulled him close. On tip toes, pressed his lips into Yammi's. Yuugi was breathing heavily as he was easily excited when he was this close to Yami. Yami closed his eyes, his face softening from the previous expression, and he gave into Yuugi's kiss as his eyes closed.

When their lips broke apart for the need of air between them, their eyes opened. Yami led Yuugi through his door, into his room with the hand that was still twinned together. Up several flights of stairs, and through many doors Yuugi always trusted Yami to lead them through safely. When at last in one of the deepest parts he opened a door revealing where Yami had lavished a bit.

The room itself was small, and made of stone with bare walls. It had inviting lights, and a warm feel. In the corner was a pile of velvet and silk cloth, along with a couple pillows of matching material.

Yami didn't let their fingers untwine as he sat himself down, pulling Yuugi into his lap.

Yami had led Yuugi hand in hand, side by side, and back down the same stairs, and through the same doors till at least they were again in the hall again. Yami pulled Yugi close to him. "I hate to let you go, but even if time doesn't pass inside my room, I know it passes in reality." He sighed.

Yuugi nuzzled his head under Yami's chin. "I'd stay forever if the needs of the body didn't summon me."

Yami chuckled. "You've got me any time partner." He then pulled Yuugi forward kissing him.

Yuugi returned the soft kiss, with a nod of the head, and then touched the puzzle.

Yuugi's eyes opened to a view of the ceiling. He looked over at the clock. 6 pm, 12 hours since he last looked. Wow, time flies, no wonder I'm aching. He thought to himself blushing a little. The sudden wet sticky feeling of the sheets against him made him feel uneasy. He never knew what his body did with itself while they were together in an intimate fashion in Yami's mind room. After today, the passion they shared, he really didn't want to know. Even if in a way he already did know. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed, and stripped the bed of its stained sheets placing them in the laundry chute. Sore and hungry, he headed for the shower.


	2. Ch 2 Dinner for 5

Downstairs in one of the more private dinning areas of the mansion dinner was laid on the table. Tristan was sitting next to Téa. On her opposite side sat Joey. On the opposite side all together sat Seto, and Mokoba was out with a friend.

Joey was looking at no one in particular. "You ever wonder what Yug does when he's not seen around all day?"

Téa's fork his the plate with a clatter. It had become common knowledge not to even come near the subject of Yuugi and Yami. When the puzzle had first been solved in an odd triangle the three formed crushes. In the end though it was clear that Yuugi's affections were towards Yami, and vise versa. Téa was a bundle of nerves for sometime after that, and had Tristan not nursed her heart she'd probably still be in the same state.

It was the random kisses to the air. The holding of hands to an illusion, or the simple catching of the other when one was about to fall even if no other physical body was present. Even some of the time they let their conversations slip from their mind out their mouths.

Some where in all the nursing he'd done for Téa, they had formed a bond together. A relationship still wasn't what they could call it, but it was close enough for anyone else's eyes. Tristan took her free hand, squeezed it with a smile.

Seto shot Joey a dirty look. "Mutt is that you are that fucking heartless, or just that fucking stupid?"

Joey made poking motions with his fork. "If I was as you put it fucking heartless I'd never put up with your bull shit." He growled through a sigh. "Téa, I love yah and all like a sister, mater of fact, but you got to deal with some time. The rest of us are on ice keeping that smile on your pretty face."

Before anything else could be said Yuugi had entered the room, and taken a seat next to Seto. "Sorry about my absence today." He blushed. "I'm starved!" Despite the rather open looks at a very different livelier less innocent looking Yuugi he was diving into the plate. Had fork not being proper manors he'd have just gone straight to shoving with his hands, and licking up the rest.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Who fucked you with a stick Yuugi?"

Yuugi could feel his cheeks getting hotter as the blush deepened. "No… No… One." He stuttered it through, keeping his and Yami's love making a secrete.

Joey was pointing the fork again. "And you call me fucking heartless."

"How, about we discuss something else. Perhaps the lovely table arrangement." Tristan suggested seeing two lovers about to have a quarrel, and his own obsession about in tears.

Téa sighed, one hand clutching her pants. "It isn't anyone's fault… Joey is right. I should stop putting everyone on ice, then perhaps I could return equal affections towards Tristan like Seto and Joey do, or even Yuugi and Yami." She was in tears. "But it is just so damn hard."

Yuugi stopped shoving, with a mouth full looking at Téa. He swallowed quickly, forcing down a lump as well. "I'm sorry Téa."

"It isn't your fault either Yuugi. It is no one's but my own." Téa sighed, and returned to eating.

"Confessions of the heart are nice and all, but can we get back to our fucking supper. I'd still like to fuck my mutts brains out some time this evening." Seto smirked at Joey, and then took Téa's example and returned to eating.

Joey caught the smirk. "Only if yah remember the collar and leash." He too was now eating.

At Seto and Joey's conversation: Téa about choked, but managed to swallow. Tristan did choke on air, and Yuugi was at least four shades of red.

"I'm all for Tristan's suggestion of changing the topic." Yuugi was eyeing his plate.


	3. Ch 3 Clouded Vision

Two years later...

Standing in some off hall, Ishizu and Marik are about to join the Royal Court to pick Yuugi, Yami and company.

Seto who was bringing up the rear saw the two in the hall and paused. Hiding himself near enough to hear, but not to be seen.

"You feel it to don't you Ishizu… Sister?" Marik looked at his sister with a weary expression. "What is you see?"

Ishizu sighed as she nodded in the direction of her brother. "It is very clouded, but I cannot predict a good out come."

"They've shared a rough road together. Should the last of it be any different?" Marik leaned against the wall.

Ishizu crossed her arms. "It is deeper than that…"

Seto approached the two with his shoulders square, with his normal icy glare. "Is the dust in the tomb clouding your judgment Ishizu?"

Ishizu faced Seto. Both her and Marik a little startled by the sudden appearance. "Why are you not with the others?" Marik stood straight, squaring his own shoulders, and returning the icy glare.

Seto shot a look towards Marik, but decided best not to give an answer, not that he found he needed one. "Ishizu I know the beginning of the problem, and you know the ending(s). I'll swap stories with you if Marik can promise to shut his fucking mouth through it."

Ishizu studied Seto. Then she looked to Marik, who only nodded his head. "Tell me what it is that you see, that I don't." She took a deep breath bracing for the worst.

Both Seto and Marik were easing up around each other, his eyes on Ishizu. "You wouldn't see it because you aren't around Yuugi and Yami enough. Those two are deeply in love, they share something that I don't expect an ordinary couple could." Seto paused, and crossed his arms. Marik was a bit wide eyed, but said nothing. "If Yuugi's body permits it Yuugi will stay with Yami in his mind room for hours. What they do in there, I'll leave that to yours and his imagination." Seto smirked.

Ishizu remained without expression, although, her eyes gave way to shock. "Then it is as I felt." She paused, but having made a promise she had to keep her end. It was barely above a whisper. "Yami nor Yuugi have a soul that is their own."

"Since when is it a crime for two lovers to twine themselves together?" Seto paused, hating himself for his voice showing sympathy. "It is done everyday."

Ishizu shook her head. "If they are so entwined as you put it, then there is no soul to separate." She paused. "They can separate, but." She gasped as if every piece was being put together in front of her. "If Yuugi wins, Yami's soul will carry both of them to his final resting place. If Yami wins, I don't know what would happen since their souls would have bodies..."

Marik was just as in shock as Seto. Even Ishizu's shock was showing. "They've got to continue through with it. It wouldn't be fare to one or the other." Marik sighed.

"Perhaps, I should warn Yuugi who can relay to Yami. I am sure that together they can make their own mind up."

Ishizu was still processing what she had just said, and what Marik and Seto had said. No it wasn't fare to either, and a warning would be nice. "How could this have happened?" It was all she managed to say.

"Let's put you in a room with another person for three years… You are either going to hate them, or love them in the end." Seto turned to walk away.

Ishizu thought he had a good point, and it was never in the rules. Had it been someone else, they could have separated. But two souls sharing one body and such a thing happening was this perhaps Destiny. She let out a heavy sigh. "You should warn him Seto. Let's go Marik, and not a word of this to any one else." She took her brothers hand, and walked off.


	4. Ch 4 Together

Since no one but Seto, Ishizu, and Marik knew what went down in the hall the ship was sailing west for the Final Duel.

Seto had a heavy weight resting on him as he came to Yuugi's door, he almost felt sorry for his rival. They had become somewhat friends in the past years towards each other, although, except to those close at hand neither would admit it. He firmly knocked on the door. Holding an expression much like always, as to not give Yuugi reason to worry at first glace.

Yuugi fresh out of the shower, towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Another towel in hand still drying the wild locks of his opened the door. "Seto… This is a surprise." He smiled and opened the door for him to come in. "I can put on a robe if you like, pants, or pajama's if my towel is discomforting for you." He paused shutting the door behind Seto. "I wasn't expecting company."

Seto softened his expression. It was almost hard to believe that four years ago he was nothing but a shy, scared little boy with a heart of gold and innocent eyes. Now in present day Yami's traits had carried over to him, he kept his heart, although his eyes held little innocence in them. "Your attire is fine in the confines of your room." He sighed. "Yuugi take a seat, this is going to take a while, and take you for a loop."

Yuugi gave a quizzical look, and went over to the table with two chairs. He pulled on out for Seto, and took the other for himself.

Seto proceeded to recap the meeting with Ishizu, and Marik. Yuugi never interrupted, just listened intently. When Seto had finished silence feel between the two.

"Thank You Seto…" Yuugi had touched the puzzle with little motion, and was in the hall between rooms.

Seto had figured that he wouldn't have much to say, and that he would go directly to Yami. Moments passed as he watched Yuugi's motionless form. It could take a while, and he felt it best if he depart. If Yuugi or Yami wanted to talk they could find him later.

Yuugi was managing calm, at least until he managed to give the recollection. He didn't want to think, to cloud what he need to share. Knocking on Yami's door. Yami appeared quickly as always, how he always wondered as the room as a maze.

Before Yuugi's name could escape Yami's lips, Yuugi had let the dam down. The story came 90 miles an hour, but surprisingly Yuugi didn't cry. Yami's brain was spinning trying to take in what was told.

"Partner…" Yami's smile was gentle as he pulled Yuugi into an embrace. "In a way, deep down, we always knew something would happen by us loving each other."

Yuugi sighed, nuzzling Yami's chest. "I'll duel honestly, as promised." He paused. "I'd follow you any where… Even to the after life."

Yami wanted more than anything to except that as comfort, yet deep down he knew that was depriving Yuugi of at least another 60 years of his life. "You know you cannot follow me. You still have so much to live for."

Yuugi shook his head. "You are my life, and if you leave…" He paused, breathing deep. "Then I've got nothing left to live for." He pulled himself from resting in Yami's warm chest, fresh tears in his eyes. He took Yami's hand, and placed their hands palm to palm.

"Destiny brought us this far twisted, cruel, and brutally honest. Despite her tricky hand she's given us love as well. Partner if that is your wish then it is my wish as well. I will follow you in death, or in life." Yami paused. "Be it one body, or two separate."


	5. Ch 5 Ceremonial Duel

Six in the morning Yuugi stretched, his feet caring him quickly down the ships hall. He had been awake for hours. He wanted to be outside, to be there, face to face. They would be pure reality, no illusion to hold them back even if for a brief moment. This was a moment in which they could only be touched for seconds.

Out side Yuugi leaned on the railing, the docking point was there. Right there, almost as if he could touch it, yet he knew it was miles away. He felt a sigh escape his chest as he wondered what path Destiny had chosen for them next. What ever it was they had agreed together, in honest, their whole heart in it.

Yuugi lost in though, yipped as the sunrise hit him it was followed by a hand. It was a heavy hand, and somewhat unfamiliar, so he knew it couldn't be Yami's. Slowly he turned his eyes fell upon Marik.

"Up early this morning…" Marik smiled. "You are heavy weighed?"

Yuugi was standing at full; a small smile graced his face. "My body is early to rise, for reasons…" He paused, turning a couple shades of red. His eyes held little innocence now, yet still simple little phrases referring to such matters could send him to turn colors. He turned again watching the ocean. "I'm no heavier now, than when we embraced one another years ago." It was soft spoken, and he lingered. "My heart aches for people to see us as two, not as one. But, no mater how we shall share life in a few hours time, we are prepared."

Marik had only come to recently know of Yuugi and Yami, but could already feel for them, a hand again on his shoulder. Yuugi turned his head, but didn't turn his body this time. "Tell them that we go together, in life and in death, hand in hand, forever in love." Yuugi paused and then shifted his body. With in seconds, Yuugi was gone leaving Marik standing there in full sunlight.

--------

Yuugi stood face to face with Yami, together they lifted their hands up. Palm to palm those few brief seconds they were two halves being whole in front of the eyes of many. Smiling, their hands slipped, and they turned to take their positions.

"Destiny decides for us today Yuugi." Yami smiled softly.

Yuugi gave the same soft smile. "Together, through any path."

Decks slammed into position, they looked eye to eye, like two cats ready to pounce.

Yuugi made the final move with no hesitation; he'd beaten Yami. They met each other in the middle, smiles swept across their faces as their palms pressed together. Steady fingers twinning together.

"We gave it our heart. Now it takes our souls." Yuugi smiled.

Yami breathed deeply as Yuugi had said our. He nodded his head. "Hand in hand forever in love." Yami almost purred.

They shifted from standing face to face, to standing side by side as the wall shifted before them revealing a blinding light.

Joey was first to step forward; one hand out stretched Seto grabbed his free hand. Téa heavily pregnant with Tristan's child was second to step forward fresh tears streaming down her face.

Seto shook his head. "They're minds are made up."

Marik and Ishizu shifted uneasy at Seto's words.

Yuugi and Yami paused before heading forward. Turning their heads they both smiled, and with their free hand gave a thumbs up.

Joey returned the jester, followed by Tristan, Téa, Seto, and then the few others witnessing the ritual.

With that they headed again for the light, there was no hesitation in either's walk, and as it hit them the walls started to crumble. It wasn't safe for anymore to stand around, reluctantly they all turned and headed for the exit. Yuugi's grandfather had lingered longer than the others, and it was Seto's return that had pulled him away in time.


	6. Ch 6 One Last Game

The court awaited them, as the light greeted the Yuugi and Yami. Mahado stepped forward, raising his hand, shaking his head. Yuggi and Yami stopped; the doors behind them had thankfully not shut, as they would have been crushed in the moments pause.

"Yuugi you are willing sacrificing yourself without hesitation to insure that your lovers soul, that has entwined with your own, will find comfort." Mahado had one of the serious smiles across his face. "Both, of you didn't turn back from Destiny's path, you instead despite the odds and the consequences fulfilled it. Your only selfish act is the love you share, and the wish sprung forth for both to have a body." He paused. "For this, Rah is letting Atemu have one last game." Yami and Yuugi exchanged looks both breathing heavily.

"The game set forth is to escape, hand in hand, from Atemu's final destination. To fail, is death, and to have no acceptance into what waits for you know if you decline. To win sets forth a new contract. Two mortal bodies; however, your souls remained entwined as they are now. You will always know everything about your others thoughts, pleasures, pains. You will be stripped of any power gained by the Puzzle; however, my Pharaoh we will always wait for you and your other." Mahado had allowed a long silence. "Do you except the game?"

They didn't even need the silence to find an answer; they nodded their heads, and turned. "We except the game." Yamu smiled, gripping Yuugi's hand firmly.

"Good luck my Pharaoh and his lover, may Destiny shine well on you both today, and forever. If you win this game I shall always guard you in the form of my soul, the card you treasure most in this day." Mahado's voice was the last they heard before the stone doors shut behind them.

Yami, and Yuugi stood there a few moments in silence. The place was coming down, and fast, it wasn't until a piece of ceiling landed behind them blocking the once door that they took their first steps. From there Yami broke into a run, never letting go of Yuugi. They never had time to look into another's eyes, but winning this game was more important, they'd have time for a look later; a good long look.

Yuugi was too busy looking forward to notice the debris at his feet. He was smaller than Yami his stride hardly matched. He was struggling to keep up even if they were hand in hand. To busy looking forward to notice the chunk of knee high rock ahead of him that Yami had just maneuvered around he ran straight into it. Yuugi flew forward, his eyes widened in pain. Yami's gripped tightened, and soon they were both on their knees.

Pain seared through them both; however, Yami wasn't going to linger. With his free hand, he pushed himself to stand, helping Yuugi up. No time for words they were at a run again. Both panting from exhaustion, he continued to push them. In dogging another rock along the narrowing pathway Yami's shoulder hit the crumbling wall, blood trickled.

It was shock more than pain, but there was a light ahead as they stood on the stairs. Yuugi squeezed Yami's hand, now they were side by side. Staggering up the last of the tunnel, their hands pressed against the wall for support. Out side they fell to their knees in the warm golden sands, with their free hands clutching at their shirts where there hearts were.

_'That was a little to close for comfort.'_ Yami thought as his chest heaved, and he took in heavy breaths. He never let broke their hands apart as she scooted closer to Yuugi showering his face with kisses.

_'No need in telling me I was there.'_ Yuugi returned the thought, taking in huge breaths. Yuugi stopped clutching as his chest and wrapped his arm around Yami, pulling him even closer and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. _'Remember, I had the back view.'_

_'Better you had that view than the one I had…'_ Yami broke the kiss still in need of air, as a smirk appeared on his face.

Yuugi blushed, a smirk now on his face.


	7. Ch 7 We're No Mirage

The heavy breaths of Yuugi and Yami, made the others turn their heads from the huddle they had formed.

"Please tell me that isn't a mirage." Joey rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times.

Now that the adrenaline rush was gone their strength was replaced by pain neither knew which was whose. Yami was handling it better than Yuugi. Yami was first to stand, having finally broke the handhold they had, wincing at his shoulder. He extended his hand with a smile to Yuugi. Yuugi managed to his feet, collapsing. The rock that his knees had collided with, while not breaking his legs, and rendered them useless at the moment.

"I'm positive that we are not a mirage." Yuugi smirked. "Don't even think of pinching me… I'm in enough pain as is."

Yami scooped Yuugi into his arms. "I've got you."

Seto looked at Ishizu. "And to think you were predicting a less positive out come."

Ishizu's eyes shifted from Seto's to Yami's. "What happened?"

Yami looked into Ishizu's eyes. "Rah was pleased with us, and dealt me one last game. Which despite the lack of Yuugi's legs at the moment, my shoulder, and the fact I've been holding my piss for the past hour I'd say we won. Which means we started a new contract." Yami smiled as Yuugi started to laugh at his run down.

Yuugi's laugh started everyone else to laughing. Ishizu returned to a more serious tone. "What game? What contract?"

Yami recapped their moment with Mahado. "… So since we won, we get two mortal bodies, with our souls entwined…"

"Forever to know everything about your others thoughts, pleasures, pains." Yuugi finished it for Yami nuzzling into his chest. Yami tightened his hold.

Marik looked the two over, and then looked at Ishizu. "He's right, they must have completed the game or else they wouldn't be standing here. Foresee anything sister?"

Ishizu smiled at Marik, and then shook her head. "Our duty is complete, foreseeing to the later is no longer needed. I'd go as far to guess though that Rah agrees that they won, and there is indeed a new contract."

Anzu, Tristan, and Joey gave Yuugi and Yami thumbs up. "Way to go you two!" Tristan clapped Yami on the back.

"Can I piss yet?" Yami shifted his feet. He'd have been all for continuing this, but he really need to go.

Yuggi was giggling into Yami's chest. _'Put me down, and pick a rock'_

_'You remember these pants are leather, and that the zipper is in the back.'_ Yami smirked.

Yuugi halted his giggles, and nodded. _'Not exactly easy access is it, and don't forget the 2 belts through the loops.'_

Seto watched the two with a curious expression. "Lets head into town where you can piss Yami, and I'll call for my jet so we can get back to Japan. I'm sick of sand in my shoes." He crossed his arms at his chest.

"Come to think of it, I need to take one too." Joey stretched.

"Your zippers in front go find a rock mutt." Seto shot him a look. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to be called Yami or Atemu?" Anzu smiled, trying to change the topic, which speaking of which she did have to go herself.

"Call me Yami." Yami smiled, and started to head for town.

_'Know what else I want to do when I get these pants off.' _ He flashed a grin to Yuugi.

Yuugi was four shades of red. _'YAMI!'_

In town Marik and Ishizu parted with the group, leaving them with the knowledge that if they ever needed anything feel free to ask it of them.

Seto flashed the KC symbol to the clerk of a vacation village. She was immediately scrambling to prepare them a room. He was more than happy to pay the week for her troubles of accommodating them for one night. The room consisted of two bedrooms, half kitchen, one and half baths, laundry, and a living room with a fold out sofa bed.

Seto and Joey took the Master bedroom, Tristan and Anzu regardless of how far she was took the sofa sleeper, and Yuugi and Yami took the other bedroom. They had themselves settled in with the hour.

While Joey was settling himself, and his husband into their room Seto placed a call to Japan to get a hold of Mokoba. Everyone was set up within the hour. When Seto had gathered them into the kitchen area.

"It is a 13 hour flight from Japan to Egypt." Seto rolled his eyes.

Anzu yawned. "In other words, make ourselves comfortable."

"Lets get some dinner." Tristan suggested. "Showers can wait…"

It had been a long and eventful day, and most everyone agreed dinner was in order. Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Anzu had gone out for dinner. Yami, and Yuugi decided to skip dinner as Yuugi legs were still causing him pain; however, he was at least standing.

"We'll pick yah up something." Joey smiled, as he was the last to leave the room.


	8. Ch 8 Tease

"Yuugi lets get you out of your leather dueling out fit, and into a bath tub. From there into some soft cotton PJ's." Yami grinned mischievously. "It will do your legs some good."

"Your shoulder could use some attention." Yuugi caught Yami's grin, and knew what he was up. Two can play that game. "Take off your leather dueling out fit, and get in with me. And you already know I like to sleep naked, so why offer cotton PJ's."

"As tempting as sleeping naked sounds to me as well I don't think Joey, Tristan, or Anzu would appreciate it." Yami helped Yuugi onto his feet, and they made there way to the bath. Yuugi leaned on the sinks counter while Yami filled the tub.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Regardless you are not getting me into Cotton PJ's, instead just close the door. I am more than sure they'd just knock if they needed us."

Yami had no retort and instead starting to undo Yuugi's double belts. He then slid his arms around Yuugi, and undid the zipper to his leather top, and pants. For every action of Yami's, Yuggi was doing the same. They had made the choice to have the zippers in the back, so that when the jacket was added to the ensemble it would appear seamless. It; however, at times was a pain.

"Aren't you glade we checked the boots at the door?" Yuugi giggled, sliding Yami out of his clothes. Yuugi undid his own collar, and then Yami's. Yami, slid Yuugi out of his clothes, and helped him into the bath.

Yuugi tensed up as he sat down.

Once Yami was sure Yuugi was comfortable, he himself got in behind Yuugi and pulled him close. He ran his hands over the shoulders, and down into the center of the chest. Leaning forward to nip at his ear, sucking occasionally at the bottom. "I've waited a long time for our two bodies to connect physically. Please, love, don't make me wait any longer. " Yami was practically purring.

Yuugi's hands rubbed on Yami's thighs. "Something we've both wanted for a very long time, even if we both knew it may have never been permitted to happened. As he said this was the one selfish part of ourselves, to have each other in a physical form." He smiled. "I'm not going to make you wait, unless you make me wait." He laughed. "I just didn't want us having a go in the dessert sands in the middle of no where."

Yami couldn't help but laugh. "True sand up ones ass is never a good thing." His nips trailed onto Yuugi's neck while his fingers traced circles around the nipples stopping to rub them ever couple of swirls.

Yuugi gasped for air, the ability of putting words together escaping him. Yami chuckled and stopped. "But first lets get ourselves cleaned up from our romp in the stone underground today." He picked up a washcloth, and some soap. He took his time washing Yuugi, memorizing every inch of him especially when a gasped escaped his lips. He finished up by washing and rinsing his hair.

When Yami was finished Yuugi slide to face him, instead of having his back to him. He closed his eyes several times in the process as a pain shot up his legs. He was doing the same process that had been done for him, a nice slow wash, so that he could memorize every inch. Yami leaned forward as Yuugi washed and rinsed his hair.

Yami let the water drain, and ran the shower for a second to get any left over soap off of them. He was out first, having dried his hair, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then helped Yuugi go through the same process.

Yami scooped Yuugi into his arms, and carried them off to the bed. He forgot about the door, and shutting it. He laid Yuugi down, and then snuggled close.

Yuugi pressed himself into Yami putting them into a passionate kiss. His tongue traced Yami's lips, and then pushing past and into his mouth. Yami had no objections, but fought back playfully as their tongues met his hands rubbing along Yuugi's sides.

Yuugi was undoing Yami's towel, his hands rubbing along the inner thigh and then onto the shaft. He snaked his way down Yami's body, nipping at the neck, nipples, and belly button. At last he was at what he wanted most, taking the length into his mouth.

Yami gasped his hips thrusting upward. _'Yuugi.'_ At least his thoughts still worked because his mouth sure wasn't much use except for pleasured sounds. His fingers tangled into Yuugi's bangs.

Yuugi looked up momentarily holding down Yami's hips. He made noises in his throat that vibrated onto the shaft. Deep, powerful strokes down, and then he did a swirl lick back to the top. His tongue flicking over the tip, then a couple nibbles, and he was back to repeat.

For every moan that escaped his lips, he thought of Yuggi's name. He squirmed under his little lovers hold, as his back arched. He closed his eyes, as he was quick to release himself, into Yuugi's mouth on one of his trips he made down the shaft. Gasping for air, his grip still tight on his bangs.

Yuugi swallowed, and then lapped the rest up that his mouth wouldn't hold. Licking Yami clean, he then rested his head on his stomach watching him calm down, waiting for the hold he had on his bangs to be released.

Yami's grip loosened as he opened his eyes. He had rolled Yuugi onto his back, removing the towel. He was nipping between his neck and shoulders. One hand played with a nipple, and the other rubbing on his shaft. Yami brought himself between Yuugi's legs taking in the length of him. Behind them in the half kitchen area the main door had opened.

Joey walked through the main door that put him in the half kitchen area of the room. "Yug, Yami? I brought up dinner. Everyone's hanging out down stairs shooting shit over a couple drinks. Want to join us?"

Yami's hesitated a moment as he herd the door. He then went back to nibbling and licking the tip, before sucking him deeply a couple times.

Yuugi felt Yami hesitate. _'Please.'_ He was whimpering. _'Don't stop.'_ He bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan.

Joey getting no response looked into the living room, from there he checked the bathroom, lastly he came to the room they should have been in. The door was open, and he got more of a view than he should have. He put his hand on the handle. "You two seem busy, I'll just shut the door for you, and tell the others you're occupied at the moment." The door shut behind him, and next the sound of another door couple is herd shutting.

_'Next time I'll try, and remember the door.'_ Yami pressed his little loves hips down.

Yuugi giggled at Yami's comment. However, moans quickly covered it as his eyes went a bit wide, as his hips try and thrust up in reaction to Yami's movement. His fingers tangled into the sheets.

Yami sucked harder and faster leaving the licks behind. He did continue the little nibbles at the tip. It didn't take Yuugi long before his body submitted and came in Yami's mouth. Swallowing, he licked Yuugi clean leaving only his saliva behind. Yugi was left gasping for air, his fingers slowly loosing the hold he had on the sheets.

Within moments Yami was back at Yuugi's side, pulling them in a series of peck type kisses with nibbling. Yuugi was returning the kisses still trying to find his breath.

"Lets go for those drinks, and grab a bite to eat." Yami smiled. "We can continue this later."

Yuugi had a small pout. "Tease!"

"We'll both be teases in a nice pair of hip hugger jeans and a tight sleeveless shirt with a drink in our hand." Yami sucked on Yuugi's bottom lip.

Yuugi rolled his eyes laughing.


	9. Ch 9 End

_((Yuugi and Yami die at the age of 74. Atemu and Kisara (Seto and Joey's child born at the same time) would be 40. Their set of twins would be 20.))_

To our Family, Children, Grandchildren, and Friends:

Turning 74 today, so much in life we've done together. So much family that has spawned from us, and so many friends we've made along the way.

Who would have ever thought that of the age of 16 a boy could have found friends and love in an Egyptian puzzle? A love that was only meant to last a few years, and then should have gone on unseen. Sacrifice willing to be made, we were permitted to continue our love, for it to be see by the eyes of many.

In our 20's and early 30's we were probably the two horniest men with the exception of Seto and Joey. We were the world's top duelists. Even given the title of 'Kings of Games'. We retired of course when Seto had come to us with a proposition of starting a family. Joey had spent several years wanting a little one, Seto finally told him I'll only deal with a rug rat if those two will. All expense paid, in vitro fertilization. He'd found two suitable ladies.

But of course, Atemu, you know how that went because you're here today. Not to mention you married Kisara. Who would have ever thought that of happening? Especially how protective Seto proved to be over his little girl. Then again I do suppose you could say you weren't exactly run of the mill given your parents.

Anyways, in our late 30's continuing into our 50's we ran a little shop called Y and Y Antique's. We passed it onto you as a wedding present. Not to mention our hands weren't as steady as they use to be. Mind you we could still get it up!

Several years later you gave not only us, but them as well a wonderful gift; a pair of grandchildren. Time with them to us been short, compared to the time with you. To think just as we are departing this world, another miracle is going to happen; the birth of great grandchildren.

Do no weep for us, but rejoice. Rah has permitted sun, and smiles upon us for many years. Now it is time for us to end our contract with the mortal coil. You'll find no bodies left behind, for we go to join Yami's court in his final resting place. A resting place that should have come to be ours together many years ago.

We go together, in death, hand in hand, forever in love just have we have done for life. Our souls remain entwined as they are now. We will always know everything about each others thoughts, pleasures, pains.

Love,

Yuugi and Yami


End file.
